


Balada Kecoa Terbang

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dormlife, EXO-M - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Seme/Seme, crackfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris dinistakan oleh dua tamu yang tidak diundang! Dua kecoa terbang menerornya saat ia sendirian di dorm. Ia pun terpaksa memanggil bala bantuan untuk membunuh dua 'tamu' itu.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>This is Crack!fic BangKris!  Warning inside. Enjoy it! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balada Kecoa Terbang

**Author's Note:**

> EXO-M © SM Entertainment
> 
> B.A.P © TS Entertainment
> 
> Disclaimer: Member EXO-M dan Yongguk B.A.P bukan milik saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic (nista) ini. 
> 
> Balada Kecoa Terbang © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Crackfic! BangKris, OOC, Jayus, dan penistaan Kris.

Suasana hening, tenang, dan damai merupakan suasana yang ambigu bagi _dorm_ EXO-M yang biasanya dipenuhi kerusuhan. Hanya ada satu penghuni _dorm_ yang sedang mendekam di  kamar KrisChen. Ia baru saja terbangun dari _sleeping handsome_ -nya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, menggaruk kepalanya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya sampai akhirnya keningnya mengernyit heran.

_‘Kok sepi banget ya?’_

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan  tangannya meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja nakas. Dia mencibir saat membuka pesan dari Luhan Ganteng—ya, Luhan telah mengganti semua nama kontak di ponsel Kris saat dia tertidur.

**.**

_Kris, kita berlima pergi makan di luar ya. Sori nggak ngajak lo. Habisnya gue tadi udah coba bangunin lo, tapi elonya gak bangun-bangun. Jaga dorm kita ya~_

_P.S dari Xiumin : Jangan berantakin dorm kalo lo masih mau hidup besok._

**.**

“Dasar bawahan nista! Mereka pergi makan di luar terus gue ditinggal sendirian!”  dumel Kris  sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari perut kerempeng Kris. Ternyata perut kerempengnya minta disuplai makanan setelah selesai hibernasi. Akhirnya pemuda tinggi bak tiang listrik itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengubek-ubek isi kulkas. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sepasang obsidiannya menemukan dua kecoa merayap di dinding dapur.  

_‘Sial! kenapa ada kecoa sih di dapur?’_

Kris mengambil sapu yang terletak di samping kulkas dan mengayunkannya ke arah dua kecoa itu. namun—

“ANJRIT! ITU KECOA BISA TERBANG! EMAAAK~”

—misi membunuh kecoa dengan pukulan sapu gagal.

Kris berlari ke ruang tengah, mencari-cari obat serangga. Setelah mendapat obat serangga, ia menyemprotkan obat serangga ke arah dua kecoa yang terbang mendekatinya, namun dua kecoa itu maju terus pantang mundur menerjang bombardir pestisida yang disemprotkan. Malah kaki jenjangnya menabrak sofa dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit.

_‘Kampret! Itu dua kecoa jangan-jangan kecoa mutan! Gak mempan sama obat serangga!’_

Gagal dengan senjata ampuhnya, Kris mencoba bergulat dengan dua kecoa itu dengan melempar bantal sofa.  Pada akhirnya, pemuda _Chinese-Canadian_ itu memilih kabur keluar pintu dan mengunci pintu _dorm_ dari luar, lalu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Skor 1-0 untuk dua kecoa terbang yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu terusir dari _dorm_ -nya sendiri.

Merasa frustasi—karena dikalahkan oleh kecoa, Kris menghubungi salah satu _speed contact_ di ponselnya,

“Yongguk, lo lagi di mana? Gue butuh bantuan lo nih! Sekarang! Gak pake lama!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Bang Yongguk, _leader_ dari B.A.P, sampai di depan _dorm_ EXO-M kurang dari 10 menit. Yongguk tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Kris karena B.A.P sedang mengadakan _fanmeeting_ di China, dan kebetulan sekali hotel tempat mereka tidak jauh dari dorm EXO-M.

Sebagai kekasih yang perhatian, Bang Yongguk menatap prihatin Wu Yifan yang duduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Tidak biasanya wajah kekasihnya semuram itu.

“Ada masalah apa, Beb?” tanyanya lembut.

Kris bergidik mendengar panggilan dari Yongguk yang terdengar sangat nista ditelinganya. “Jangan panggil gue ‘Beb’! Geli gue dengernya!” bentaknya.

“Gue kan _seme_ lo, Beb... Masa—“ Yongguk buru-buru mengerem ucapannya saat Kris memamerkan kepalan tangannya,  “O-oke, Kris. Gue tadi cuma bercanda.”

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lebih lanjut, Kris menyeret Yongguk ke dalam dorm-nya. “Gue punya masalah sama _dorm_ ini, mending lo liat sendiri deh.”

Yongguk terpesona—ralat, melongo setelah melihat keadaan ruang tengah EXO-M seperti habis dilanda angin topan. “Ya ampun, Kris! Kenapa gak lo kerahin anak buah lo aja buat beresin _dorm_? Kenapa gue harus beresin _dorm_ lo?” protesnya.

Menyadari otak kekasihnya yang terkadang lemot, Kris menggeplak kepala leader B.A.P itu dan menyeretnya ke objek permasalahan yang berada di dinding ruang tengah.

“Bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi ITU!”

Yongguk melihat jari telunjuk Kris mengarah ke sepasang kecoa merayapi dinding dengan damai seolah tidak tahu mereka akan menjadi target pembunuhan _leader_ EXO-M.

“Itu... kecoa?”

Kris seolah tidak mendengar tanggapan dari kekasihnya, dan memulai sesi curhatnya, “Gue mau lo bunuh dua kecoa sialan itu. Gue dari tadi mau bunuh mereka gak bisa-bisa. Lo jangan ketawain gue! Gue gak takut sama kecoa! Gue kesel gak bisa bunuh mereka karena mereka itu bisa terbang  dan gak mempan disemprot obat serangga!”

Hening.

Hening.

(Masih) Hening.

Yongguk memamerkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Kris, sori banget ya. Temen-temen gue udah nungguin gue di depan hotel. Kita mau berangkat syuting di Guanzhong 20 menit lagi. _Bye_.”

Kris cengo dengan muka _bitch face_ -nya mendengar respon Yongguk. Ketika ia menyadari leader B.A.P itu mengambil langkah seribu dari dorm-nya, leader EXO-M itu murka semurka-murkanya.  

“BANG YONGGUK! AWAS LO YA! GAK ADA ‘JATAH’ BUAT LO!”

Alternatif terakhir pun gagal (total). Kris menghela napas, lalu melirik ruang tengah yang berantakan itu sekilas. Akhirnya ia pun pergi keluar _dorm_ dan mengunci pintu dengan santai seolah-olah tidak ada hal absurd yang baru saja terjadi.

_‘Pergi makan dulu deh. Beresin dorm-nya nanti aja.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelima member EXO-M menjerit heboh saat melihat pemandangan ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka. Ruangan yang tadinya dibersihkan (susah payah) oleh Xiumin, kini berubah menjadi kursi-kursi bergeser tak beraturan, bantal-bantal sofa pindah tempat di lantai, dan beberapa barang tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

“Bisa-bisanya kita punya _leader_ sinting kayak Kris,” Xiumin geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan _dorm_ mereka yang seperti habis dilanda angin topan.

Luhan menyikut Xiumin lalu berkomentar, “Gue udah bilang kan, mending kita nungguin Kris bangun baru kita berangkat.” Dan Luhan pun sukses mendapat pandangan mematikan dari pemuda imut itu.

Kening Lay berlipat tiga ketika hidungnya mencium aroma yang menyeruak di ruang tengah itu, “Kok bau obat serangga ya?”

“Jangan-jangan... Kris- _gege_ bunuh diri nenggak obat serangga!” jerit Chen dengan suara oktafnya.

‘Pletak!’ kepala Chen menjadi landasan tangan Lay.  “Ya kali minum obat serangga! Sebego-begonya Kris, tetep aja dia bakal milih cara kematian yang lebih elit!” protes Lay.

Chen mengusap kepalanya lalu menatap dendam tersangka pemukul kepalanya. “Misalnya apa?” tanyanya dengan nada menantang.

“Paling gantung diri di bawah pohon belakang _dorm_.”

Bunyi jangkrik mengisi keheningan _dorm_ EXO-M akibat jawaban kalem Lay.

Suasana tenang dadakan itu akhirnya pecah oleh jeritan Tao yang baru saja dari dapur. Pemuda berkantong mata itu berlari ke arah kakak-kakaknya sambil menunjuk arah dapur.    

“Gu—gue tau apa yang bikin Kris- _ge_ kabur dari dorm!” serunya sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

Tepat di atas kepala Tao, dua kecoa terbang melayang—bersiap untuk meneror mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar jeritan yang menggema dari _dorm_ EXO-M.

“HUWWAAAA~ KECOA TERBAAAAANNGGG~”

**.**

**.**

**[Tamat?]**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note:  
> Fanfic nista dan gaje ini saya ketik karena saya sebel pas liat satu fanfic BangKris dengan uke!Kris yang menye-menye bin lenjeh di fanfiction.net. DX Dan saya saking gregetnya membalasnya dengan menulis fanfic ini. Maaf kalo fanfic ini jadinya jayus dan garinggaringgating~ #jogetT-araN4
> 
> Oh, ya. fanfic BangKris yang saya baca itu juga tentang kecoa. Tapi idenya beda banget! Ya kali gue rela Kris dijadiin uke menye dan lenjeh kayak banci! DDX
> 
> Dan maaf Yongguk-nya OOC. Saya gak tau karakternya Yongguk, bukan fans berat B.A.P sih... *dirajam Baby*Tapi Kris OOC gapapa, itu emang sengaja~ *dibuang*
> 
> Komen? XD


End file.
